


Extra Requests

by lunarlychallenged



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: pizza delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlychallenged/pseuds/lunarlychallenged
Summary: "Kevin G x reader where Kev works as a pizza delivery guy after school and maybe the reader orders a pizza and is like????kevin??? :)"





	Extra Requests

On screen, Will Byers was shakily loading a shotgun. You watched, eyes wide, as the lights in the shed started to flicker. The panic on his face made you a little frantic, and your heart sped up while he gasped.

Thumps echoed through the living room, and you jumped. Heart hammering, you looked around. There was nothing there. After a second, the knocking sounded again, and you realized that it was the front door.

In your delight, you nearly dropped the remote while you paused the show. You hadn’t been expecting the pizza to arrive for another ten minutes or so, but this was the best kind of surprise.

You threw the door open, but frowned at the person on the other side. “Kevin?”

For that first moment, all you saw was Kevin Gnapoor. You saw the recognition flicker in his eyes, and the surprised smile he flashed you. After that, you were able to see beyond his face. You saw the uniform he wore, and the pizza box he carried. 

“Pizza for Y/N,” he said cheerfully. “I thought this house looked familiar.”

You shrugged, out of your element. It never felt right to see classmates outside of school. “Well, we haven’t ridden the same bus in years. I’m surprised you remembered my house at all.”

“C’mon,” he scoffed. He gave you a good-natured eye roll. “Don’t underestimate my mad squillz.”

“Squillz?” You accepted the receipt he handed you, signing your name at the bottom.

“Skills,” he said. There was a tension in his shoulders, as though he expected you to laugh.

“I would never underestimate your squillz,” you said solemnly. “You can deliver a pizza, which is the most important skill of all. What more could I ask for in a boy?”

The delight on his face was almost comical. “I want to take a video of you saying that. Marwan would cream his jeans.”

“A video of which part?”

“The first part for Marwan.” He winked at you, flashing his teeth in a wolfish smile. “The second part would be for me.”

You laughed, backing up into the house. “Another time. You probably have to get back to work.”

“For sure. See you around, Y/N.” He gave you a jaunty little salute before jogging off the porch. “Enjoy the ‘za.”

 

 

The next time you ordered a pizza, you weren’t as surprised to see Kevin on your doorstep. You were pleasantly surprised to see the broad grin on his face when you answered.

“Sup, Y/N?”

“Not much,” you said. “You?”

“I’m nearly done with my shift,” he said cheerfully. “I was going to be done earlier, actually, but when I saw your address pop up, I said I could take it.”

“Awe. Thanks, man,” you said, appropriately touched.

“If you’re going to swoon over my pizza delivering abilities, I should give you the chance to see them.”

“I always liked a man in uniform,” you agreed.

He popped the collar of his polo. “It turns the masses into animals. Even I can’t control it.”

“With great power -”

“Comes great responsibility.”

The two of you beamed at each other while he handed off the pizza. “See you around,” he said. He had said the same thing the last time he came, but this time he sounded a little more hopeful.

 

 

Extra Requests:

You frowned at the space on the pizza place website. You never really had any requests, but now that you knew Kevin worked there, seeing him again was definitely something you wanted.

Extra Requests: Send Kevin Gnapoor, if you have him.

Kevin grinned at you over the pizza box. “I knew you just liked seeing my face.”

“That’s definitely it. Not the pizza. The pizza is just a vehicle to carry you here.” A little bit true, maybe. But it was a delicious vehicle.

“Admit that you like me,” he crooned.

“I hate you a little less than everybody else,” you said. You gave the pizza box a good-natured yank, and he let you take it.

“You’ll admit it one of these days,” he called over his shoulder. He climbed into his car, taking care to not bump any of his lanky limbs on the door on the way in. “You don’t have to hide behind a screen, babe. Everybody gets butterflies from Kevin G.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you said, waving while you closed the front door. You weren’t hiding. You just weren’t broadcasting your position. Having a favorite pizza boy was not the same as having a Favorite Boy.

 

 

Extra Requests: Send the best rapper in the restaurant.

When you opened the front door, Kevin stood at the welcome mat with his baseball cap turned backwards. “You ordered the M.C.?”

“Technically I ordered a pizza,” you said dryly.

“In the arms of the best rapper,” he said. He was grinning. 

“Don’t take it too seriously,” you said. Why were you smiling so hard? He hadn’t done anything - you shouldn’t have been so delighted by Kevin doing the bare minimum his job required. “I don’t know if any of the others are any good.”

He put a disappointed hand to his chest. “I would never have written four different versions of a rap for you if I had known you felt like that.”

“What’s the difference between the versions?” 

“Night vibes, sexy, super sexy, and instant orgasm.” He waggled his eyebrows at you.

You swallowed thickly. “That’s a lot of sex, M.C.. Trying to tell me something?”

“I’m giving my audience what they want,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly a little uncertain. Not bashful, exactly, but like he wondered if he had overstepped his bounds.

“Well,” you said slowly, “I think you’ll have to show me all four versions. For the audience, you know.”

“Gucci,” he beamed.

“And I’ll have to video them all. To test the accuracy of the titles, you know.”

He laughed out loud. “For science, of course.”

You pulled out your phone. “I’m glad you understand.”

 

 

Extra Requests: Send the love of my life. If you don’t know who I mean, he must not be there.

“They hardly even read your requests anymore,” Kevin said. He took an enthusiastic bite of pizza while you signed for it. You had ordered a half-and-half so Kevin could have a snack while he worked.

It was probably against the rules, but what’s a little rebellion amongst friends?

“No? That’s a shame,” you said absently. “I’m pretty proud of them.”

“They see your address, and they just send me,” he said. 

You laughed. “That’s sweet. Do they show you the requests?”

“It’s on the receipts,” he said. Kevin’s eyes were bright with mirth. “Today’s was pretty prime.”

You shrugged, a little proud. “What would they have done if you weren’t there?”

“Send somebody else, probably.”

“That would have changed the entire course of my life,” you said, mock-thoughtful. “The person would have shown up, and I would have had to fall in love with them on principle. The love of my life, you know.”

“Naturally.” Kevin held the forgotten crust of his pizza in one hand, leaning against your doorway with the other.

“I would never have requested you again, since I’m madly in love with the other delivery guy.”

Kevin frowned, though the corners of his lips tried to turn up. “I’d starve.” He shoved the crust in his mouth, raising his eyebrows to prove his point.

“It’s a good thing you were working, then.” You handed him the receipt, grabbing your box and making to close the door.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean you’re madly in love with me, now? Since I showed up, I mean.” Kevin was leaning in through the doorway, but keeping his feet on the other side of the threshold. Not breaking any rules, but showing a healthy disregard for them.

You took a step away to set the box down, hands shaking a little. You smoothed them against the fabric on your thighs a little, taking a deep breath to collect yourself. When you turned back to Kevin, it was with just enough composure to step within his reach. “Must be. That’s where the axioms lead, right?”

Kevin pressed his hand against his chest, dramatically letting his knees buckle. “There’s nothing sexier than a person talking math to me.”

“Nothing?” You inched a little closer, only inches between his face and yours.

“Maybe you talking math,” he hummed. “Kinky.”

You laughed. “No wonder they sent you to be the love of my life.”

“You wanted it to be me,” Kevin pointed out.

“True enough,” you agreed. 

Kevin leaned in a little more, and you thought he was going to kiss you. At the last second, he dropped his head, closed his eyes as though he was in agony, and groaned.

“What?”

“I’m on the job,” he sighed. “I can’t sweep you off your feet right now. I don’t have time.”

“Yeah,” you said regretfully. “If you get paid to be kissing me, that’s prostitution.”

“Which is tempting,” he said. He gave you a crooked smile. “Really tempting, babe. It might be better to wait, though.”

He stepped back so you could slowly - too slowly, but you didn’t want to look away from the bare longing on his face - close the door. “Well, you know where I live,” you sighed. “Feel free to drop by after work.”

He backed off the porch, stumbling a little when he reached the steps. “Prepare to be swept.”

“Preparing,” you said. You closed the door and leaning against it, smiling. No need to prepare. You had been thoroughly swept already.


End file.
